


Something's Coming

by gelandspray



Series: Lay It All Down [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, FTM, M/M, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelandspray/pseuds/gelandspray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kurt Hummel meets Blaine Anderson is in Time Square, when mid-song he takes Kurt for a whirl and Kurt is certainly charmed, but isn't sure what to think...or what Blaine thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill: Mistaken Identity  
> For [Klaine Bingo](http://www.klainebingo.tumblr.com)

Walking through Time Square, Kurt can’t help but admire his surroundings. He has been in New York for a little while now, but it still hasn’t gotten old, because, looking around, Kurt is struck with the feeling that he has done it and reached his dreams – well, sort of. He got into NYADA the second time around after squandering a year being a barrister in Lima and now he is living with Rachel in a neighborhood that makes him constantly look over his shoulder. But he is in _New York–_ less than ideal neighborhood or not, less than ideal timing or not _._

It’s a great step in the right direction. There are fewer bigots here. He isn’t a Lima loser anymore. (The only queer Lima loser in current memory no less.) He is near Broadway and there is at least the potential to be returned to the stage and performing again with his classes off to a good start. He feels more at place here. This is definitely where he belongs.

Especially with people breaking into song surrounding him even after Glee club. He has been worried that would become history and the only singing and dancing would include Rachel.

But it is sudden and unexpected and he can’t help but smile when he sees two guys jumping and dancing around Times Square. As a crowd gathers, it feels like one of the best parts of Lima in his new home. The music, the dancing, the fun, dance crews and bucket drum lines—this is what he dreamt New York would be like.

Plus, it seems like the two guys are together, which is nice to see. Kurt didn’t ever get to see that in Lima. They play wrestle and play fight and have fun together out in the open for everyone to see and yet no one seems to care. No one is shoving them aside, calling them names, threatening them, or throwing drinks in their faces.

One of the guys–the better dressed of the two, Kurt instinctively notes–branches off and started to interact with the crowd—definitely the more apt performer of the two as well. Kurt is so captivated that he doesn’t even have time to be worried before the guy grabs him by the waist and takes his hand and sweeps him into dancing with him. Kurt can feel his face burning up, but a laugh bubbles out of him and he can’t help but grin even though he knows he is probably dancing with some other guy’s boyfriend right in front of him. But, in the moment, it feels _amazing_ , swirling and jumping with a beautiful man singing amazingly right in front of him, making eye contact as if he were serenading only him. Kurt could imagine for that moment that he was living that dream.

But, as quickly as it starts, it ends and the guy leaves to swoop back to his boyfriend and jump on his back to sing in his ear instead. With the song fading to an end, Kurt adjusts his jacket and scarf to make sure that everything that shifted while dancing shifts back. Kurt drifts back into the background, supposing he’ll wait for his dream to happen another day and turning around to make his way back to the loft.

At least, until he is stopped when the guy from earlier _literally_ springs up next to him.

“Hey,” he says breathlessly, with the grin still plastered across his face, “sorry for taking you for a whirl like that. Sometimes I forget where I am and forget to leave the innocent bystanders alone.”

 “Oh, no, it’s fine,” Kurt answers politely.

“Okay, good.”

A silence begins to settle in with the guy breathing heavily with that same smile never faltering and Kurt finds himself teetering along the line again, the line between the dream and the reality and he is about to step back, when the guy jumps in again.

“Let me make it up to you anyway,” the guy says, nearly demands really.

“You don’t have to do that,” Kurt insists.

“I want to,” he assures, raising his bizarrely unique eyebrows in what seems like an expressive attempt at pleading.

“I don’t even know your name,” Kurt asserts.

“Oh, yeah,” he recalls with a laugh. “Blaine Anderson,”

“Kurt Hummel,” he relinquishes, though there may be traces of a smile.

“Nice to make your acquaintance, Kurt Hummel,” he nearly whispers in a way that is sly and alluring and, most importantly, convincing.

Kurt wants to so badly, but…

“Won’t your boyfriend be upset?” Kurt asks, curiously.

“My boyfriend?” he asks, with a perplexed look. “Sam?” he guesses, gesturing over towards his companion and laughing good-naturedly when Kurt nods. “He’s not my boyfriend. Definitely not.”

“Oh, sorry, I just assumed.”

“Easy assumption to make, I suppose. Anyway, now that that is cleared up, would you do me the favor of accompanying me to coffee?” he asks, taking Kurt’s hand and cradling it in a way that is too proper, but fantastic at the same time.

“Now, how could I say no to an invitation like that?” Kurt asks playfully and, to Kurt’s surprise with all the previous suaveness, Blaine just dips his head and blushes before turning to gesture down the block in an “after you” type of display.

On the way to the coffee shop, he shoots looks he hopes are subtle towards Blaine at acceptable intervals. Sometimes, Blaine is looking back. Sometimes, he’s just looking at passersby on the street. Kurt can’t decide which he likes more. He also can’t decide if he finds it more charming that Blaine holds the door open for him or that Blaine insists on paying for his coffee—always the silly romantic.

All of this is why he really, really wants to give it up—he doesn’t want to seem jealous or petty—but he’s still so curious. About Blaine and the other guy. No straight guy at McKinley would have dared be that close to him lest they catch the gay and this guy let Blaine jump on his back without a care. He’s just so intrigued.

“So, you two seemed like an odd pair,” Kurt says as casually as possible.

“Sam and I? Yeah, I guess. I met him last year when we were in opposing show choirs,” he replies distractedly as he stirs in whatever he’s added to his coffee.

“Oh, really?” Kurt asks, smirking to himself.

“Yeah, at Nationals. He was in Kentucky’s show choir and I was in Ohio’s and we kept in touch.”

“Ohio?” Kurt laughs, disbelievingly.

“Yeah. Do I not seem like an Ohio boy?”

“No. I mean—it’s just—I’m from Ohio,” Kurt stammers out.

“Then you must have been the single most interesting kid in all of Ohio,” Blaine says, suavely, to which Kurt can only blush and hope his cheeks aren’t too red.

The conversation continues like that. Kurt learns about Blaine little by little and avoids telling too much about his past. He wants this boy to know who he is now and not who he once was. He doesn’t want to talk about his high school years much more than what he’s already said about Ohio. For all he wants to learn every bit about Blaine, he wants Blaine to know everything about Kurt, his present. By the end, he learns that Blaine goes to NYADA too. He knows that Blaine is a rich kid, though he knew that from the overly large tip he gave the barista. He learns that Blaine has an embarrassing love for Katy Perry and Pink, which, even though it’s certainly not Broadway, Kurt appreciates. He particularly appreciates that Blaine isn’t afraid to sing “girl’s” songs. He also knows that he could have known Blaine a lot sooner if he’d gone to visit Dalton when they were competition like he thought about. He wonders what that would have been like and when they’ve finished their coffees and have passed into loitering territory for almost an hour, they can’t avoid the inevitable end of this event, especially with Rachel Berry insistently calling him until he picks up and then demanding that he come home to listen to her newest piece.

But, before they part, Blaine has one more thing to say.

“This wasn’t a date by the way. The date will come if you agree to join me for dinner.”

Kurt only clutches his phone and nods firmly.

“Great!” He slips out of his debonair assuredness and into a puppy-like enthusiasm as he slips Kurt’s phone from his fingers, flips it smoothly in his hand, and begins typing. “Text me your number and let me know when is good for you.”

Kurt had so much fun at coffee and, honestly, watching Blaine walk away, that it wasn’t until he was halfway home that he really thought about what he just agreed to and began to wonder what Blaine expected, what he thought. Kurt still has this round chubby face yet to be thinned and hardened by testosterone and his effeminate voice and his jacket is long enough to hide what some people consider the most important cue. Does Blaine think he is a masculine cis woman? A feminine cis man? Or does he realize who he really is: a _gay effeminate trans man_? Kurt has no idea. He doubts Blaine got it right. It seems no one ever does, here or in Lima. He is still addressed with _ma’am_ or _miss_ most of the time. People call him Lady Hummel and Princess and all sorts of nicknames, but he rarely gets called _mister_.

Really, he misses Unique. New York has many amazing things, but it doesn’t have Unique and that’s a damn shame. New York needs Unique as much as he needs Unique – a lot. He misses someone to talk to, someone who understands, though unfortunately he often can’t totally do the same for her. In Lima, he was just a partially closeted skinny white boy, while she is _brave_ and an _all out_ unapologetic trans woman of color. But they understand each other in a way that he doesn’t have with others and he tries to do as best as he can for her as she does for him. When he returns to the loft, he won’t tell Rachel about Blaine, not yet, but he can’t help but call Unique as soon as school is out, because she will know. Back in Lima, when he was in one of his low times, Unique told him to wait, to wait for New York and he’d see that there are places for them and maybe she was right. He really wished he could call her right now. Stupid high school.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic based on my personal knowledge of what a transmasculine person's life might look like, which is to say that not all trans men are like this and not all of them make the same decisions. Also, I chose Kurt, not because I don't think Blaine can be believed as a transmasculine person, but because I wanted to pay particular attention to what it means to be transmasculine while being effeminate. Thanks!


End file.
